This invention generally relates to alkaline-swellable emulsion polymers made using a power feed of monomers.
Polymers made using power feed of monomers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,881 discloses polymers made using this process. However, the alkaline-swellable polymers disclosed in the present application, which are useful as rheology modifiers, are not known.
The problem solved by the present invention is to provide additional alkaline-swellable polymers for use as rheology modifiers.